


This is what you get

by oreob1tch



Series: Feelings have left the chat [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining, Smut, kind of, san is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: He turns around, arm over his eyes for the dramatic effect. "He'll be the death of me," he mutters, peeking at Hongjoong to see if he's paying attention. He's not. Asshole. "I don't know what he wants anymore! He keeps holding my hand, Hongjoong! My hand!""Jesus, Seonghwa! What are you, eleven?"





	This is what you get

**Author's Note:**

> hi! idk what happened, but this turned into a crack. And my humor sucks, so it's even worse. Anyway, i wrote this on my phone (again, yes) so there are typos, i haven't proofread it yet. English is not my first language, please excuse my bad grammar etc. If you still manage to like this fic, please let me know :) it means a lot.
> 
> also, this is happening at the same time as "Subtle" (the first part of this series)

 

Seonghwa rubs his temples, already annoyed, as he's walking towards his new dorm room.   
Hongjoong, that piece of shit, decided to get an apartment, so he's stuck with someone he doesn't know, for the next semester at least.  
He really needs to convince Hongjoong to get a bigger apartment so they can share. Not that he really wants to live with the younger, but it's still a better option than living in dorms.

 

People here are loud. And he's used to loud, his own best friend can be loud as fuck, but this is not that kind of loud he's used to, it's annoying.  


He opens the door to his room and stops in his tracks. The room isn't exactly big, but it's big enough. Two beds,two desks. Nothing fancy, nothing he hasn't seen before, he's lived in the dorms since his first year.  
There are two guys in the room, both sitting on one of the beds. They were obviously talking before Seonghwa came in, now they're both just staring at him."I probably got the wrong room," he says, slowly backing out."No!" One of them jumps off the bed, smiling. He has dimples, Seonghwa notices. "I don't live here, I was just helping him unpack."Seonghwa looks at the floor, suitcases scattered all over it.

  
_Unpacking, huh,_ Seonghwa thinks.  _Unpacking,my ass._

  
He obviously doesn't say anything out loud, just nods and enters the room. The other boy, still sitting on his bed, looks at him and smiles.

"I'm Wooyoung. Your roommate, I guess.""Seonghwa," he mutters, gently pushing Wooyoung's suitcase aside with his foot, putting his own down."I guess you're older than me," Wooyoung speaks up again. "Would you mind if I called you hyung, then?" He's still smiling at him, eyes wide and sparkling. He's really pretty, Seonghwa notices."Yeah...I-" he clears his throat. "I'm in my second year now. So. Uhm. You're a freshman?" Wooyoung nods, still grinning. "Yeah. Okay. Sure, call me hyung."***They end up living together for an entire year. Wooyoung is a loud but nice kid and Seonghwa likes spending time with him.  They get close quite quickly, which probably has a lot to do with the fact that they live together. They watch a lot of movies together, study together and go to parties together, being each other's mental support.So when Hongjoong says that he's throwing a party (to get shitfaced and stop thinking about his straight crush), they both decide to go.The party is great, they have a good time. Wooyoung pokes Seonghwa and the older looks at him. "What?""Look who just came in," Wooyoung chuckles, pointing at the front door. The taller of the two turns around and bites his lip to stop himself from laughing when he notices San tugging on Yunho's sleeve, pulling him in."He had it coming," Seonghwa shrugs. "Maybe they will finally talk it out."  
Wooyoung hums, gulping down the last few drops of his beer. Seonghwa grabs his empty glass and takes Wooyoung's bottle, too. "Want another one?" 

  
The younger nods so Seonghwa takes few steps to the fridge and opens it to find Wooyoung another beer and a juice for himself. He promised to stay sober so that he can drive them home and that's what he's doing now.  
He soon realizes that Hongjoong's fridge contains mainly just kimchi and bottles of alcohol and he wonders how is he still alive.  
As soon as he finds what he's looking for, he turns around and freezes at the spot.

A dude, tall, really tall guy, probably taller that Yunho, is talking to Wooyoung, way too close to the tiny boy, definitely in his personal space. Wooyoung looks uncomfortable, arms wrapped around himself, as if he's protecting himself. The blood boils in Seonghwa's veins when the guy leans in, trying to kiss Wooyoung who's very much obviously not interested. Without thinking, he walks up to them, pulling the younger boy to himself. "Is he bothering you, baby?" He asks, glaring at the stranger. Wooyoung looks at him, confused, but whispers: "Yes.""How about you find yourself someone single  _and_ into you? Leave my boyfriend alone."The guy raises his arms in defense. "It's not like he said he had a boyfriend.""I saw you, you dickhead, you didn't give him a chance. Get lost." The guy doesn't look like he's planning on leaving, probably still not convinced Wooyoung and Seonghwa are together, and still doesn't understand that Wooyoung is not interested.  
So Seonghwa wraps his arms around Wooyoung's middle, cupping his cheek and kissing him square on the mouth.It's.. it's weird. They've been friends for ages and yes, Seonghwa has a tiny crush on his roommate, but he'd never guess they'd end up snogging in Hongjoong's kitchen. Wooyoung's lips are soft, and he kisses Seonghwa hungrily, as if he can't get enough of it, either.  
Seonghwa's grip on him tightens and Wooyoung whimpers into their kiss, pressing his hips into Seonghwa's.  
That's when the older realizes that they're taking it too far, that the guy probably got the hint.  
He pulls away and almost groans at the sight of Wooyoung's swollen lips.  _He_ did that.  
"You okay?" He asks, rubbing Woo's shoulders, trying to be comforting.Wooyoung nods, still looking a little shaken up. "Thanks, by the way. For saving me from that asshole." Seonghwa just smiles at him, a little sad that the younger had to even go through something like that, and hands him the beer that's probably warm by now. Wooyoung takes it anyway. It's a little awkward between them now, Seonghwa can't help but stare at Wooyoung's lips. The shorter one notices, of course, and chuckles. "Wanna make out again? Just in case?" Seonghwa shakes his head, embarrassed,and finishes his Capri sun.The party is slowly coming to an end, most of the people left. They say their good bye to San, who looks at them smirking, as if he   
 _knows,_ which is possible, he could've seen them.Then it's just them and very drunk Hongjoong with even more drunk Yunho, leaning against each other on the couch.   
"We should go," he tells Hongjoong."Text me when you get to your dorm," Hongjoong says, but they both know that Seonghwa won't text him and that Hongjoong wouldn't read it anyway, especially because he's so busy cuddling with Yunho on his tiny couch.He takes Wooyoung's hand and they leave the apartment. It's a little cold outside, it's two in the morning after all, and Wooyoung shivers. Their car is a block away,because there wasn't a free spot when they arrived, so Seonghwa takes off his jean jacket and hands it to Wooyoung. "Put it on," he tells him and the younger does what he's told. It's too big for him but god damn he looks adorable.***It's like something changed between them after the party. Wooyoung becomes very touchy. He's always been clingy, but it's different now. He's always touching Seonghwa, even while doing stuff that doesn't require any touching at all. He cuddles him a lot more, even keeps falling asleep in his bed, or keeps touching Seonghwa's thighs whenever they're watching a movie.It drives him nuts. He doesn't want to think anything of it but Wooyoung kind of treats him like a boyfriend would.So, desperate and frustrated, he ends up at Hongjoong's place. Hongjoong himself looks like he hasn't slept in days and Seonghwa knows that it's because of Yunho. Those two are both idiots. A match made in heaven, really.As soon as Hongjoong lets him in, Seonghwa falls face first down on the tiny couch. The cushions smell faintly of cleaning products, which is strange, Hongjoong really isn't a big fan of cleaning, especially things like a couch."Wanna tell me what happened or are you just going to sob there and get snot all over my precious couch?" Hongjoong mumbles. "Want some tea?""No," Seonghwa shakes his head, face stil buried in the cushions. Then he sits up, looks at his best friend who's too busy making tea and plops down on the couch again. "Oh my god.""What now?" He can tell that the shorter man is too tired for this. Hell, Seonghwa is too tired for this. But he had to listen to him whining about Yunho for an hour the other day, it's his turn to suffer.He turns around, arm over his eyes for the dramatic effect. "He'll be the death of me," he mutters, peeking at Hongjoong to see if he's paying attention. He's not. Asshole. "I don't know what he wants anymore! He keeps holding my hand, Hongjoong! My hand!""Jesus, Seonghwa! What are you, eleven?"Mean."It doesn't mean he wants you to bend him over," he adds and Seonghwa frowns."He kissed me, yesterday. A goodnight kiss, apparently." He can still feel the faintest touch of Wooyoung's lips on his skin."Did you make out?" Hongjoong asks, adding an ungodly amount of sugar into his tea. That's gross. Seonghwa cringes at that."No, it was just a smooch. On the cheek," he can feel himself turning red. Stupid feelings. "Oh my god, you are eleven!"  
"Shut the fuck up," Seonghwa throws a pillow at him but it misses him entirely. He's not paying any attention to it though. "You're the one to talk. Did you call Yunho?"The younger cringes at the name and Seonghwa sighs. Of fucking course."It's different." He finally speaks up.  
"How is it different?" Seonghwa snorts. "We're both pining and not getting any."  
"You know that Wooyoung is into guys. Yunho has a girlfriend. I know, I know, he could be bisexual, hell, I am bi too. But... How do I know that? For all I know, I could've been just an experiment, a way to fullfil his secret gay dream. He didn't even want me to touch him," he says, pushing his tea away. Seonghwa looks at him, sad, feeling bad for his friend. "Joong-""I'm fine," the shorter boy stops him before he could say anything else. "Let's go. The class starts soon." Seonghwa groans. He wanted to skip today.***Wooyoung doesn't stop. In fact, it gets worse. He starts kissing Seonghwa's cheek goodbye every time the older is about to leave the dorm, and more often than not, he finds him sleeping in his bed, while Wooyoung's perfectly fine bed is made and untouched on the other side of the room.Seonghwa tries to ask San about it, they're best friends after all, but San really is an ass and he doesn't tell him anything.   
His angel of a boyfriend, on the other hand, is willing to talk. He knows Wooyoung for ages. If there's someone who knows what's going on in Wooyoung's pretty head, it's Yeosang."So you're trying to tell me you don't know what this means?" Yeosang gives him the nastiest look. No wonder he's dating San. They're both assholes."No, that's what I just said. He's always been clingy," Seonghwa sighs. "Does this all mean he likes me? Or is it just wishful thinking?"Yeosang groans. "Do you really think he would try to feel you up every single fucking day, if he wasn't into you?"   
And- okay. Yeosang has a point."Should I do something?" He asks, feeling dumb. Yeosang gives him a  _look._  
"I've known Wooyoung for few years. I can tell that the only thing he wants right now is your dick. Down his throat. He's that much of a hoe."Seonghwa chokes when his spit goes down the wrong pipe. "Excuse me?""You heard me. So go get some, both of you losers need to get laid."Seonghwa would say something, like   
 _I'm still older than you, brat. But_  he's kind of thinking with his dick right now, and it's telling him to get home, kiss Wooyoung breathless and eat him out.

He quietly thanks Yeosang and leaves as quickly as possible.   
As soon as he opens the door to their dorm room, he's a thousand percent sure Yeosang was right. Wooyoung is sitting on his bed,   
 _again,_ in an oversized shirt and shorts that are  _too short_ to be even considered shorts. Seonghwa squints at the revealing piece of clothing, his mouth watering at the sight of Wooyoung's thighs."Is that my shirt?" he asks, nonchalantly, as if it doesn't even matter to him.  
Wooyoung smiles at him, not even trying to deny it."You really do want me to bend you over, don't you," he walks up to the younger, unbuttoning his shirt. Wooyoung doesn't say anything, once again, just smirks, letting his palm touch the revealed skin of Seonghwa's chest. His hands are cold."Lie down for me, angel, can you do that?" Seonghwa asks him, and Wooyoung immediately obeys. The older walks back to the door to lock it, and then back to his bed. Wooyoung's sprawled out, the shirt ridden up, revealing his toned stomach. Seonghwa's brain completely shuts down, his dick now taking over.  
"It took you long enough," Wooyoung says, quietly. "I thought I would literally have to start walking around you naked for you to realize what's going on.""You could've just told me, like any other grown up human would," the taller boy leans down, capturing his lips in a kiss. It's been so long, too long, since they first kissed, and it's even better than he remembers. Wooyoung's not holding back, biting Seonghwa's lower lip, scratching his back. It drives Seonghwa nuts, just like anything the younger's been doing for the past two weeks."Wanna do it?" He asks, just to be sure. He doesn't want to do anything without knowing for a hundred percent that Wooyoung wants it too. Consent is important."Wanna do you," Wooyoung whispers, flipping them over, and starts kissing Seonghwa's neck, marking him up. Seonghwa would complain, if his brain wasn't shut off, but he's not capable of doing so right now. "At least take me on a date first, if you want to fuck me.""Are you serious?" Seonghwa laughs, incredulous. Wooyoung shrugs. "Stop complaining, you're getting your cock sucked anyway.""I'm not-" he lets out a shaky breath as Wooyoung starts palming him through his pants. "I'm not complaining. Just wanted to do you, too.""Maybe next time, baby."" _I'm_ the baby?" The older chuckles, wiggling his hips out of his pants."Will you shut up for once, I'm trying to seduce you here," Wooyoung huffs out, annoyed. Seonghwa thinks it's cute. He flips them over, again, caging Wooyoung underneath him."Maybe next time, baby," he smirks at him, grinding his hips down against Wooyoung's. They both groan at the contact. Seonghwa grinds down again, setting a rhythm, rocking his hips against the smaller boy's who's hiding his face in Seonghwa's chest, moaning quietly.He's hard, Seonghwa feels it, and he wants nothing more than undress him and   
 _make love to him_ , as stupid as that sounds, but if Wooyoung doesn't want that, that's perfectly fine, he'll wait. Because he's worth waiting for.He speeds up, the bed starts creaking under them, and everyone in the rooms next to theirs can probably hear and figure out what they're doing, but he can't bring himself to care.Wooyoung arches his back, getting louder as he's getting closer to his climax, and Seonghwa is getting off on that. He himself is pretty close, but he's holding back, wants the younger to cum first.Wooyoung pulls him in for a kiss that's basically just breathing into each other's mouths. His face is bright red and forehead glistening with sweat. He's never looked more attractive in Seonghwa's opinion."Close?" He asks, grinding his hips harder."You ruined my plans," Wooyoung whimpers, breathless."I can stop." That's a lie."Don't you fucking dare," the younger grabs him by his ass, pushing his hips down into his and grinding up frantically, moaning louder, his thighs trembling as he cums into his shorts. Seonghwa reaches into his underwear, stroking himself only few times before he finishes too.They're both just staring at each other for a minute, then Wooyoung speaks up. "I haven't done this since high school. What the fuck.""Yeah, same," Seonghwa laughs, wiping his hand off on his shirt. It needs to be washed anyway."Sure you haven't," Wooyoung rolls his eyes. "With that face of yours? You get laid all the time.""Except I don't, because I've been pining for you for almost a year now," the older shrugs, ignoring Wooyoung's panicked expression."A year?""You wanted to go on a date, right?" He takes the shirt off,not meeting Wooyoung's eyes."Hyung." The younger puts his hean on his shoulder from behind, arms around his waist. "Why didn't you say anything?""Can we not have this conversation now? I'm still too out of it, I don't wanna ruin this by talking about my stupid crush on you. I'll tell you during the date, okay?" He promises and turns his head around to smooch his forehead.****"What's up, losers," Wooyoung sits down on San's lap who just groans in protest and asks Yeosang for help but his boyfriend ignores him, eyeing Seonghwa."You two fucked, didn't you?"Seonghwa chokes again, as he often does these days. Then he looks at Hongjoong who's too busy playing with Yunho's fingers. Seonghwa  _doesn't want to know._ "Do you hear this shit?""It gets worse," Hongjoong replies without looking up. "Trust me."It's been few weeks since he and Wooyoung started dating and it's surprisingly easy. Not much has changed between them, thank god."Are Mingi and Jongho coming too?" It's a regular thing for them now, to hang out during lunch. Usually it's just six of them, Mingi and Jongho too busy doing other stuff and each other."They should be, but who knows with those two." Yeosang shrugs. "Oh and hyung, don't act so surprised next time I ask if you two fucked, your neck is basically purple and Wooyoung hissed when he sat down. You're not being subtle." San laughs at that, because of course he does."I hate all of you.""What have I done?" Yunho looks up."Hongjoong hyung. And look how fucking smug he is about it." Wooyoung says and Seonghwa sighs. Maybe he should transfer to another school.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i have [twitter](https://twitter.com/_candystyx_) ! talk to me, if you want to! sometimes i even post fic related stuff :D


End file.
